


292

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [17]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Radio, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Yongguk is listening to the radio until suddenly the DJ makes an announcement.





	292

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



Yongguk was listening to the radio at 4 in the morning as his fellow members slept. He was briefly startled when the gentle music abruptly stopped and the DJ announced, “Text right now to our channel with the number 292 to win!”

Intrigued, Yongguk pulled out his phone and hit the _send_ button. Immediately, the station sent him a text back and Yongguk grinned.

Himchan woke up at that moment to get some water from the kitchen and noticed Yongguk’s gummy smile as he stared at his phone. “What’s got you so excited?”

“We just won 292 bottles of soda.”

**Author's Note:**

> So we got a new writing bot to play with in our Discord channel, and when using the prompt command, it sends you a number with a prompt. Well, one time it sent me the number BUT NO PROMPT. So my friend goes "write a story about the number 292" and I accepted her challenge. xD
> 
> This one goes out to you!


End file.
